Journey through life
by danilovesglee
Summary: Finn and Rachel Drabbles chapter 45 up. The hunger glee games Part I scene I is up...
1. Chapter 1

"Quinn's been in a car crash." Daddy says right when he gets off the phone.

I still have tears in my eyes from when he stopped the wedding and took me by the arm dragging me into the room. After he locked it he turned around to look at me. He told me that what I was doing was wrong and that he would ship me off to New York without Finn. I didn't know how he could do this I loved my dad but Finn he's everything to me.

"What?" I ask stunned at what my father had just said.

"That's why she didn't make it." He said.

"We have to go now." I say making my way over to the door before he stops me.

"I don't think you should go out there Rachel."

"You are so selfish right now! Let me out!" I yelled at him, not believing that he would do this.

"Honey-

"Rachel? Open the door." I heard Finn say through it.

"Finn! Leroy won't let me out!"

"Leroy? You have never called me Leroy." He said.

"Get used to it. You have lost all respect from me pulling this little stunt of yours." I said

"Rachel-

"Can you just let me out!" I said stomping my feet on the granite floor.

"Fine." He makes his way over to the door and opens it for me. As soon as it opens I rush into Finns arms.

"Finny, we have to go to the hospital." She said reaching for his hand.

"I know baby, let's go." He said not making any eye contact with my Dad.

"Ill maybe see you at home. Leroy." I said punctuating his name.

As they left Leroy couldn't help but feel his heart sink. He had lost his daughter and this hadn't even been his idea.

**So these will just me Random drabbles. If you want anything special.**

**Just leave it in a comment or Follow me on Twitter Danilovesglee ill get it faster.**

**Thank you! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Finn we need to talk." Rachel said walking in to the kitchen.

"What's up baby?" Finn said walking over to her.

"I-I don't know where to start." Rachel stated

"How about the beginning?" Finn chuckled

"I'm just going to say it."

"Okay-

"Jesse came back and offered me an early admission to NYDA." She said spitting it out.

"What? Your not thinking about going are you?" Finn said feeling anger build up in him.

"It could help; I could finish sooner and get on Broadway faster." She said in a shaky voice.

"No!" Finn says backing away from her into the living room.

She sees it, sees how hurt he is over this.

"You can't go! St Jackass is just doing this to get you back!"

"Finn I love you! You always support me, why cant you now?" Rachel yelled

"Because he has arterial motives!"

"Finn please! This has nothing to do with him!" she said following him into the living room and reaching for his hand.

She winced when he pulled away.

"Its my education! My future!"

"Our future Rach, were married!"

"You could go with me." She said in a small voice.

"I have school Rachel; I'm not done with it yet. I'm not as lucky to have an ex- girlfriend offering me an early admission!"

"Stop why cant you understand!" Rachel said getting rather annoyed.

"You cant go now, we-we had plans of going together." Finn said voice low.

"How can Jesse even offer you something like that?"

"He has connections. Finn you cant tell me what to do! I still have rights!"

"Fine! Go then! Do whatever you want!" He said grabbing the keys from the ceramic bowl Rachel had decided they should put them in, and storming out of the little apartment. Slamming the door behind him.

Finn knew he was out of line asking her to stay but he needed Rachel and- what if she left? No. Finn ran back to their apartment they had bought together. He would tell her that they would go together or, that he would stay until school finished,, it was only a few months away.

Once he walked to the apartment he opened the door quietly. It was dark and there wasn't a sound.

"Rachel?" Finn called out into the dark apartment.

Getting no answer. He walked into their bedroom and found that the bed was made from the morning. Nothing in the bathroom. Finn started to panic he looked everywhere in their little home that he could and found nothing.

When he reached the kitchen he saw a yellow post it note on the counter. He must have not seen it.

_Finn I am so sorry that this is how we say goodbye._

_I love you never forget that. Hopefully someday ill see you again._

_-Rachel_

No star.

His eyes filled with tears and he sank to the floor crumpling the note in his hand

What had he done?

**so thats the end of that one! just imagine the rest in your heads.**

Danilovesglee


	3. Chapter 3

_**Find me**_

"Rachel!" Finn couldn't find her. He had lost her in the crowed of panicking people running Back and forth away from the remote and exotic creatures that had changed everything. He had to let go of Rachel when he saw a man trying to cower away from the big monster, shooting it and being thanked by the man he ran into the ever growing cloud of smoke and searched for his soul mate. He hears people scream and a bomb going off. His heart starts to race and he hopes with everything he has that Rachel wasn't there.

Breathing heavily, with a dirt covered face and a sweaty head, he runs into the dark arid building. He grips his gun tighter than before and moves slowly. The building is deserted and he will take his chances so he yells for her.

"Rachel!" He doesn't care if he exposes himself he needs to find her.

"Rachel ar-" Suddenly a hand grabs his leg and pulls him towards the ground behind a metal shelf.

"shh! Finn do want to get us killed!" Rachel says wincing a bit.

"I found you." He says moving over and pulling her towards his chest.

"No I found you," Rachel says with a wince and she shifts away from him.

"I love you I thought you died." Finn adds noticing her tense physique.

She shifts suddenly letting out a strangled sob.

"What is it? Where's you're gun?" he asks voice thick with worry for her.

"It hurts, I didn't know it was there and it shot me, it was coming to get me but then I shot its leg and then it exploded."

"No,no Rachel." He said inspecting her arm, locating the wound. He doesn't know how he didn't see it. It's huge and purple and so very deep.

"It'll get worse; we have to take you to a healer." Finn said standing up.

"Ill die! They'll kill me, I've been infected by whatever those things are, they won't think twice before pulling a trigger on me." She added in a sad voice.

"I wont let them, I wont let you die." He said sitting back down.

"You do it, you take it out."

**Another one for you. If you're confused just send me a PM or tweet me.**

**Danilovesglee**


	4. Chapter 4

She was so excited to be at the family cabin with Finn. It was the first time that they were doing this. She had to beg her dad to let him come but he finally agreed when she invited Kurt, Carol and, Burt. They had just finished a long day swimming and sun tanning when suddenly Rachel pulled Finn's pants down and ran away from him. Finn was trying to catch up to her while covering up his junk. There was no one around but he needed to just be sure.

"Rachel! Come back! Give me my pants!" Finn yelled after her.

"You have to catch me!" she yelled back still running.

After a while of running after her Finn remembered he had his towel, so he ran in the opposite direction. Right away catching Rachel's attention. She followed all the while looking at his exposed bum.

When Finn got to the towels he immediately found his and rapped it around his waste.

"Finn! You ruined the fun." Rachel pouted.

"That wasn't fun, it was torture, and what if you're dad had seen us?" Finn said trying to make her feel guilty.

"Oh you're right Finn here" she said handing him his swim trunks. "Let's go inside and get ready for dinner." She added walking to the house.

He ran up to her and gently whispered in her ear, "Ill get you back." Then he was gone disappearing into the house.

Rachel followed him quickly and nervously. Oh no, this couldn't be good.

Later after dinner, Rachel and Finn where in her room trying to get ready to go outside to the campfire, when Finn heard something outside the door.

"Rachel I love you so much." He said really loud with a slight moan in his voice.

"I love you too Finn." She said kissing him. Then Finn shot off the bed and yelled

"No, Rachel! I will not take off my pants!" He couldn't help but grin at her face.

The door barged open and in marched her dad.

"What is going on here?" asked Mr Berry

"I don't know sir, Rachel was just out of control." Finn said his eyes shifting to Rachel furious face.

"Rachel honey just finish getting ready please." Said her dad.

`yes daddy I will." She said after her dad as he walked out. When the door shut , she turned to him and pushed him in the chest.

"I can't believe you! Now my dad is going to think I'm some Horny seventeen year old!"

"You are though, so its lot lying or anything." He said smugly

"I am so getting pay back!" she said stomping her feet, and he couldn't help but think how cute she was when he was mad.

"That was my pay back for letting me run around in my birthday suite!"

"Let's just go Finn." She took a hold of his hand and dragged him out to the fire.

She really did love him.

**So i understand if this is confusing. I'm not good writing in Rachels POV so ot might of changed to Finn when i did not want it too. **

**thanks**

**Danilovesglee**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mistakes**

"You left Finn, you decided to leave and not be in you're daughters life."

"I know that I left, Im sorry, but-but Im back now." Finn said reaching for Rachel's hand.

"You can't just come back into my- into our life and think everything is automatically going to be right and fall into place." She said pulling her hand away from him.

"Don't come back and think you can claim you're spot back Finn, you have been gone for years, two years to be exact.

"I need you to forgive me, I know what I did was wrong." He stopped clearing his throat of tears threatening to spill. "When you found out about what I did, it killed me to see you so broken and hurt Rachel, so I left."

"You can stay here in the spare room that's in the basement, only because you're Kurt's brother, but I want you out as soon as you find a place." Rachel said walking away.

Finn knew he had made a mistake all those years ago. He also knew it wasn't going to be easy to get Rachel; to forgive him but he was sure going to try.

…../…../…../

She avoided him a lot, they didn't talk, and she didn't even look at him.

Alyssa, his baby girl would always ask who he was and Rachel would always answer with "He's uncle Kurt's brother." She would shortly forget about the explanation and ask again. Alyssa was the most beautiful little girl he had ever seen. She had Rachel's eyes, hair and personality. She had his nose, smile and dimples, she was such an outgoing little girl and wasn't afraid of anything. He so badly wanted to tell her that he was her daddy but he knew he couldn't, not until Rachel said so. After all he hadn't seen her since she was two and now, she was soon turning four.

They had all finished dinner, and had decided to retreat to the living room.

Shortly after he started noticing Alyssa getting crankier and start rubbing her eyes. Shortly after he had made that observation Rachel had excused herself to put Alyssa to bed leaving him with Kurt and Blaine.

"I know!" screeched Kurt, but Finn wasn't paying attention. He excused himself to the bathroom, but giggling stopped him.

"Alright baby doll, no more tickles." Rachel's voice rang out, as Finn got close to the open door.

"No mama! More!" He heard Alyssa say.

"Alyssa Rose Hudson! Listen to me and lay down!" Rachel said in a demanding voice. His heart filled with happiness when he heard Rachel say his last name, knowing she had kept it.

"Otay, mommy?" Alyssa's little voice said in a whisper.

"Yes baby doll?" Rachel asked.

"Can I wead the tory to you?" she said pronouncing read like wead and story like tory.

"Alright Rosie girl, go pick a book." Rachel said using her middle name

"Less read the bad kitty!" Allie said not pronouncing the "t" in the lets.

"Okay baby go!" Rachel said enthusiastically.

All the while Finn stood there, watching the beautiful girl that he used to call his wife, and his baby girl read. He was amazed. She was only three and reading like a pro.

"But he never brushed his cheese-oh!" Allie gave a big giggle followed by Rachel's musical laugh.

"Cheese? You mean teeth?" Rachel said.

"sowwy mama." Allie continued to give loud giggles

"Oh baby! You make me laugh."

"I love you mama." Allie said calming down.

"I love you too Rosie girl." Rachel leaned in and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Mama we have to hope." Allie stated.

"Of course baby." Said Rachel pulling a blanket over Allie.

"I hope for Uncle Kurt and Blaine, I hope for papa, pop, grandpa and grandma. I also hope for the children that don't have what they need." Allie finished

"You forgot the other words." Rachel said

"Right! I hope that daddy is okay, wherever he is. We hope together."

Finn's eyes filled with tears at Allie's prayer.

"Mamma? Can I say Amen at the end of this? I know we don't say pray but I would like too." Allie asked

"Sure baby, if you want to."

"Amen." Allie said.

"Ready?" Rachel asked

"Ready." Allie confirmed. Then Rachel began.

"There's warmth and joy that never ends, the heart of." Rachel stopped

"Special friends." Allie finished for her

"Night Allie, I love you." Rachel said getting off the bed and turning off the light.

Finn quickly retreated to the bathroom. He couldn't help but feel like he had thrown his life away in a one stupid, drunken night with some random girl.

**_new update! HI! so hope you like it please review! this is dedicated tomy twitter followers that read my fanfics!_**

**_also Go follow AnOfficialGleek if she gets a certain amount of followers (the number escapes me right now) she will make a video of herslef getting slushied by a friend, so go follow! im pretty sure shes going to hate me now._**

**_alright bye!_**

**_Danilovesglee_**


	6. New Guy

**_Important!_**

**_so i have updated here, but ill also be updating again today, so watch out for part 2 of this. i wanted to update them togther but if i waited Britt ( IloveFinnglee) would of killed me so, yeah enjoy._**

**New guy**

The room is loud and reeks of alcohol and drugs. The odour hitting her nose at full speed.

There is people around her that have already passed out, its Lima everyone is country and they never really know how to party/ she's standing by the make shift bar with her friend Santana. There is tables set up around the basement which she ended up setting up because Puck, the host, ended up making out with Quinn.

Speaking of Quinn, where is she? Rachel looks around and spots her blonde friend grinding up on Puck. Well what else is new? The music that is playing is rap, its not her kind of music, she's more into Broadway and the musical theatre stuff. As long as she's away from home and not pretending to be the perfect daughter of the sheriff she's okay with anything. Some girls look at her and whisper, she knows what they say, "why is the sheriffs daughter here?" and "shouldn't she be at home studying?" she understands why they make those assumptions but the truth is they don't know her. Her life is not perfect like they claim it to be. There is things in the past year that happened that know one knows about, not even Santana.

"Hey, Rachel?" she hears Santana say from beside her.

"Mhm?" Rachel answers taking a sip of her beer,

"Tall, dark, and handsome is checking you out." Her smile clearly showing. Rachel searches for the description that Santana had so kindly provided, not finding anyone she looks back to Santana.

"Over there hobbit!" Santana says pointing a perfectly manicured finger in front of them, to a table where to guys are sitting drinking from the red solo cups.

She knows one of them; his name is Mike he's on the football team and dating her friend Tina. She doesn't recall seeing the other guy around, his light brown hair is thrown in different directions and she notices he has these cute little dimples when he smiles at her.

Now Rachel doesn't get embarrassed in front of anyone but this guys different, so naturally she blushes and quickly looks away. He's cute, and not just because his fresh meat, but because of the way he smiled at her and his dimples, even the way he dresses.

He's wearing a black leather jacket which is open to reveal a striped sweater, his jeans are black and she doesn't doubt that they have a design in the back pockets. She thinks he's tall to by the way his legs practically reach to the other side of the wide table, he's probably a foot taller than her if not more. He puts his cup down all the while still looking at her. She smiles at him then goes back to speaking to Santana.

"He's hot." Santana simply states.

"He is, daddy wouldn't approve though." She sighs

"He also wouldn't approve of you being here, but you are so." She's looking at Brittany now.

"Go dance with her." She makes a gesture to Brittany

"Only if you talk to him."

**_Follow me on twitter Danilovesglee_**


	7. First View

_**ok so here is , i guess part 2. i messed up on Brittany's twitter name its ILovefinnglee5. go follow her.**_

_**hope you enjoy**_

**First View**

The second day in town and he's already getting drunk. Not a very good impression according to his new step father. He sits with a guy named Mike. They met yesterday at the house warming party and Mike invited him to this party. Mike seems like a decent guy, but he really doesn't like the guy for bringing him to a full on drug and alcohol party. Not that he didn't go to parties like this back in Chicago but its not really his scene to begin with. He's not really a party guy.

'Dude, just go up and talk to a girl, you're really depressing."

"Nah, I'm cool here Mike." Mike is waiting for his girlfriend Trina or Tina to show up.

Plenty of people are already passed out and its only 11:30. What can you expect from a small town? In Chicago people are still up and going until 3:00 am

He looks over at the makeshift bar that he guesses the owner has set up with coolers.

He sees two girls standing, sipping on their drinks. One girl has long dark hair that is flowing down her back; she's wearing a skin tight black dress and red heels what he thinks his new brother Kurt would call pumps.

The other girl is much shorter and more reserved. She's wearing a frilly a frilly top with no sleeves and tight blue jeans that highlight her curves perfectly. Her hair is up in a pony tail and there are no little hairs sticking up, her shoes look like they hurt its those huge boot, heel things that again, Kurt describes as Fuck me heels or something of the style.

Her friend says something to her and the girl starts looking around, when she cant find whatever she's searching for her friend points in his direction. Shit. Now she's going to know he was checking her out. She meets his gaze and looks at him, finally when he smiles, she looks down at her shoes. He notices that she's really pretty.

"No, dude she's way out of you're league, every ones actually." Mike speaks up when he notices Finn staring at Rachel. That's what Mike called her.

"Why is that?" He looks at Mike expectantly.

"She's the sheriff's daughter, you don't know them. They're a perfect family and you don't want to mess with that."

"You don't know that, what if she's my soul mate?" Finn asks with a smug smile

"In you're dreams dude, guys are always asking her out and she never gives them any attention, she's only ever gone out with this kid Jesse and Sam." Mike says

"She wouldn't be at a party if she was little miss perfect like you claim."

"Whatever dude, all I'm saying is don't get your hopes up- wait, where are you going?"

"Going to talk to Rachel." He says as he gets up and walks over to the girl.


	8. Little Cheat

**Sorry its taken so long to update, i've been working on a few projects. Im writing a SciFi fanfic Finchel and the frist chapter is almost done, ill let you know when i post it.**

**Also theres another one but ill will not release any info until me and IloveFinnglee5 have worked everything out. Go check out Brittany's i(lovefinnglee5) Fanfics out im helpin her out with an angst chapter.**

**so anyways heres the update, i think if i have time ill update again today or tomorrow so keep a look out. **

**enjoy!**

He heard her walk into the apartment they owned and he started getting nauseous; he couldn't believe he had done what he had done yesterday when Rachel had gone out with her friend Nick leaving Allie in the care of Kurt. He was upset and jealous of Nick he knew Rachel was his but he couldn't help it and he got off from work got drunk and slept with a complete stranger.

He had to tell Rachel he knew that and that's why he was practically shitting his pants on the couch.

"Finn?" He heard her call out. He didn't answer he was terrified.

"Finn? There you are, why didn't you answer me?" she froze when she saw his face.

"What's wrong?" his beautiful wife asked

He slowly stood of the couch and walked over to her grabbing her tiny hands in his.

"I need to tell you something, but you have to promise to hear me out and remember that I love you." Finn said looking at her eyes full of fear.

"Okay, ill listen."

"Lat night w-when you went out with Nick I didn't come home right after i-uh I went to a bar and I." Tears were polling at his eyes and Rachel could tell that this wasn't good.

"I got drunk, there was this girl and she asked me about my day and Rachel I was feeling really alone." Rachel ripped her hands away from his.

"Don't say it I know what you did I can see it in you're eyes Finn." She finished tears in her eyes also.

"I'm so sorry Rach it didn't mean anything, I love you and only you."

"I cant look at you right now I'm going to feed Allie and ill go see Kurt or something I cant be with you." She said straining her tears from coming down.

"I don't know if we can fix this but I have to go."

"Rachel-"

"Drop it Finn." her tone full of hatred.

An hour later she was gone, taking Allie with her to Kurt's house.

Rachel hated him and he couldn't see her this broken, he had to leave, he couldn't live without her but it was the best for her.

When Rachel came home that night the apartment was empty and on the table laid a note stating simple words.

_I love you._

_-Finn_

_**Danilovesglee**_

_**WINKER FACE!**_


	9. Fixed

**New update well like 3 more lol.**

_**Fixed**_

"Dad?" Allie walked up to her father who was sat at the table.

"Yeah, Rosie?" Finn asked looking up from his food.

"Did you ever stop loving Mommy?" for being an eight year old Allie was really smart and she could pick up on discomfort, she had felt lots of it since her mom had let Finn be with her.

"No baby, never I always loved you're mom."

"Why did you cheat on her?" Allie asked sitting down at the table.

"How do you know what that even means?" Finn asks surprised.

"Well this boy, Alex he's in his fifth year of elementary and he told me that when someone cheats they get separated and you and mommy aren't together so I knew you cheated." Allie stated

"It was a mistake Alyssa, okay? Daddy was stupid back then that's why." Finn said looking at his daughter.

"Don't say you're stupid its bad." She wiggled in the chair. "Are you going to try and fix it?"

"I hope so, maybe we can all be a happy family again."

"Yeah, daddy?" Allie was starring at Finn's plate.

"Sup kiddo?" Finn knew she was hungry.

"Can I eat some?" Allie asked

"Okay baby, come here." He grabbed a spoon full of soup and fed her some.

"You guys are so alike, always hungry." Rachel said as she walked into the dining room.

"It's because we're a family mommy!" Allie squealed.

"Yeah, we are." Rachel said walking up to them and sitting at the table with them.

Maybe things could be fixed after all.


	10. Bio or Chem lab?

_**Bio or chem lab?**_

"Rachel!" Finn yelled across the room once he had received the Lab sheets.

Rachel looked at him like he had three heads, looking around her and seeing if anyone could see what a fool her boyfriend was being.

"Rachel, lets be partners, okay we can start at the Magnesium gas popping station!" He said like a little kid getting his first bike.

"Aww, Finn I'm sorry but I already agreed to be with Tina and Kurt." She said coming up and hugging him. Know one was paying attention they were to busy getting there lab partners.

"But Rach, just tell them you cant and we'll be together." Finn said pouting

"I couldn't do that, plus we need three people in a group."

"Its no fair!" he said holding on to her even more.

"Stop acting like a baby and partner up with Puck and Mike." She said pushing him away

"Fine." Finn said pouting and walking over to the guys.

"Dude will you stop crying about not being paired with Rachel." Puck said smacking him.

"Fuck off Puck." Finn said going back to the polyatomic ions, or was it acids? Whatever it was chemistry.

"So is this suppose to do something?" Mike asked

"It looks like its rusting a bit, put some more of that blue stuff in Finn."

"Finn!" Puck said smacking him again.

"Will you stop." Finn said grabbing the bottle full of blue liquid and squirted some drops out onto the metal piece.

"I will once you start paying attention and not looking at you're girlfriend bend over in her really short skirt and trying to get a glimpse of her ping panties.

"Fine wha- wait what? Pink? How do you know there pink puck?" Finn asked

"Just a guess, lets get back to this Biography." Puck said.

"First this is chemistry, next biography isn't science and third if I catch you looking at my girlfriends but ill punch you're face in okay?" He told Puck fiercely.

"Calm down man." Puck said turning back to the lab.

"It turned black." Mike said.

"Chang what's the Chemical equation?"

"Cl +Na2 and the form-"

"OWWW! Tina! It hurts!" Finn was out of his station and walking over to Rachel's as fast as he could.

"Babe, what happened?" He asked frantically searching her body for any holes from the chemicals.

"I just held the match for to long and the flame came to close to my finger, ill be fine." She said running her finger under the cold water.

"Everything is okay, everybody back to there stations." The teacher yelled.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked worriedly

" yeah, go back and finish you're lab."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too now go."

He walked back to his station more relaxed and observed the tin foil that was placed on the hot plate.

"Dude, you're so whipped." Puck said.

"No, I'm in love Puckerman so just drop it."

"I understand how you feel Finn." Mike said.

When they were done with all five labs they went back to sit by Mikes desk so they could work an balancing the Formulas.

"Finn." Puck called

"What?"

"You're girl's done already and there's a whole bunch of guys surrounding the group."

"What!" Mike stood up out of his chair starting to walk over to where Rachel, Tina and Kurt were seated.

"I'm not the only one who's "whipped" right?" Finn asked air quoting whipped.

"I guess not, lets go before one of those guys decides to starts truing to pick up you're girl, also we can copy there answers." Puck said standing up and walking over to the table, Finn behind him.

"How's you're hand?" Finn asked Rachel sitting next to her and putting his arm around her.

"Better, how was you're lab?" she asked.

"I don't understand the balancing."

"Ill help you." Rachel said kissing his cheek and grabbing her pencil.

"Cool, you're the best, I love you."


	11. Way back?

_**Way back**_

"Get the fuck off her." Finn fumed at the man on top of Rachel.

"Why don't you get out? This is my apartment." The man said.

"Finn, can you please not do this?" Rachel said.

"Can I please just talk to you outside?" He asked her.

"Fine Finn." Rachel said pushing Caleb off her and walking out the door.

"You can't be with him." He said once the door finally closed.

"Do what? Finn I love him." She said.

"No you love me and I love you, so come home."

"Two months ago you told me to get out because you didn't love me anymore."

"Well I was stupid and I was lying."

"I love Caleb, Finn we can't be together anymore we're done."

"We're never done Rach you know that, we're tethered."

"I'm staying here."

"Ill wait then. Ill always wait for you."

"Whatever you want Finn." She said turning around and walking back into the apartment, he'll get her back. They're tethered she always comes back, whether that Caleb douche exists or not.

They'll find their way back to each other.


	12. Baby?

**I think maybe this is as fluffy as i can get! I'm an angst monster, anyways. i have another fluffy chapter in the works so just bare with me.**

"Finn?"

"What?"

"You know I love you right?"

"Yeah."

"Finn?"

"What?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course."

"Finn?"

"What Rachel I'm trying to sleep."

"Do you love our baby?"

"What baby?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Really? Baby I'm so happy!" He said reaching over and kissing her.

"Me too."

"I love you so much." He said tears in his eyes.

"I'm excited, Go to sleep baby we'll celebrate tomorrow.

"I love her."

"Her?"

"Yeah, her." He said spooning Rachel and falling asleep.

**Danilovesglee**


	13. Le Zac

__**Hi guys update! pretty short i already have others written up so i might end up uploading today,**

_**Le Zac**_

"I would let Zac do anything to me." He heard Rachel say to Kurt. They were talking by her locker. Who the fuck is Zac and why is Rachel talking about him in such a dreamy way.

"I know that man is just amazing." Kurt says

"He could Fuck me any- Finn!" she squealed jumping.

"Who the hell is Zac?" Finn practically yelled.

"Finn he's jus-"

"You. Are. Mine. I am the only one who gets to fuck you." He Growled

"I didn't need that mental image." Kurt said walking away.

"You're mine. Finn said again grabbing Rachel.

"Finn, I'm talking about Zac Efron." Rachel said looking at him with a big smile.

"Who's that?"

"The guy from Charlie St cloud, High school Musical?"

"Oh. Still though."

"That would never happen." She said as they started towards Glee practice.

"You're cute when your jealous."

**Ps.** **please go follow TatianaRe10 on twitter.**

**Love you all.**

**Danilovesglee**


	14. My turn

**Ok so one last update. i know they are short but its an update.**

**_My turn._**

"I hate you ." She yelled at the cootie infested boy. He was so frustrating and always stole her candy.

"I don't care!" Finn said sucking on the lollipop.

"Its not fair! I deserve that lollipop, I was the best in class." Rachel said stomping on the gravel.

"So? You always get one! Its my turn."

"Finn! Let's go play Rescue Heroes!" His friend with the weird haircut that made him look like a skunk, yelled across the playground.

"Bye Rachel I have to go play." Finn ran off, before he could get to far Rachel yelled after him.

"Finn! Do you want to come over later and watch a movie?" Finn ran back over to her kissed her on the cheek told her he would and ran over back to his friend.

"I love you Finn!" Sure she was young, eight actually but she knew Finn was her bestfriend.

"I love you too Rachel."

Yeah she didn't hate him. Also he didn't have cooties.

**Love you all.**

**Danilovesglee**


	15. It can't be, right?

**so another short update hi.**

_**It cant be, right?**_

Finn walked down the hallway, in a rather cliché way. His football buddies at his sides, while he the quarter back was in the middle. As they walked everyone parted to the sides to watch let them pass by. He saw her then, the girl captured his attention by how she carried herself, how she wasn't stopping to see them walk by. She just continued on her way. Her flowing brown hair moving in beat with her steps, her deep brown eyes and her full pink lips that he so badly wanted to kiss. She moved along not looking at him not even a backwards glance. She was the prettiest girl he had ever seen, he didn't think it was right to say that, he was dating Quinn after all but he cant help himself. As she disappears he feels his heart sink in his chest,

Is there such thing as love at first sight?

**k bye**

**Danilovesglee**


	16. Why?

**HI! so this is short, but you know i always update short ones. umm yeah so here.**

_**Why?**_

"Why did you leave?" They were in the kitchen cleaning up after dinner, Rachel was washing dishes while he dried. She had told him that there was a dishwasher for that and he had responded with "I know, why don't we just out them in." she had ignored that and gone back to washing.

"Finn answer me, why did you leave?" He froze, they haven't talked about this since he first moved in.

"I didn't want to see you hurt." She turned around to face him.

"You hurt me more, by leaving I mean."

"Rachel, I'm so sorry for lea-" she cut him off

"I would of forgiven you, you know?" she took a deep breath turning back around. "I loved you too much not too." She said drying her hands and walking out of the kitchen.

He stood there, he didn't know what to do. He was stolid, she would of forgiven him but he had left her. He had made a huge mistake.

**Also go follow**

**Dglee, Prncssjortiz004, Armymonchele,TatianaRe10,Sueartie,FinchellyGLEEK and ultimategleek81 on twitter. the are from 8Monchelettes**

**also Ilovefinnglee5 and Anofficialgleek they are my Wolfpack and my babies**

**thanks guys!**

**Danilovesglee**


	17. I don't care

**So please keep note that these drabble's are NOT connected, the only ones that are so far are: 5,8,9, and 16. The others are completely different.**

**_I don't care._**

"Finn" Rachel moaned, head against the door as Finn ravished her neck.

"We have to stop."

"Why?" Finn asks not stopping his assault.

"It's not right." she says pushing her fingers into his hair.

"You don't want to stop, I know you want me as much as I want you."

"I have a boyfriend." she says breathlessly

"I really don't care." his finger moving under her red dress.

"I love him."

"No you don't, if you loved him you wouldn't have come here."

"I can learn to love him."

"You've only known him for a month. You've known me for two years." he says looking at her lust filled eyes.

"It still isn't right." she says working on getting his tie off.

"I thought I told you I didn't care."

"I love you." she says finally undoing his tie.

"I love you too." he lifts her off the ground and walks them over to the bedroom.

**Danilovesglee**


	18. Pinkie promise

**_I don't want him_**

"Baby girl I know you don't want a brother." Finn spoke to Allie who is hiding under the bed.

"But you have to give Liam a chance."

"I don't want too!" came Allies loud voice from under the bed.

"Allie, mommy isn't giving him away." she had suggested earlier that they should put Liam for sale.

"Don't forget me."

"Rosie, mommy and daddy love you more than anything ok?"

"You promise?"

"Pinkie swear!" Finn said holding out his pinkie for her to shake.

"When Liam gets bigger I'm telling him that I will always be your favourite!" Allie said taking Finns pinkie from under the bed. Then finally pulling herself out.

"You can't do that, daddy would get in trouble! Do you want daddy to get in trouble?" Finn said trying to get out of a messy situation

"No, I won't tell."

"Good girl." they sat there in silence until Allie spoke.

"Daddy let's go see my brother!"

She said taking off into a run to her brothers nursery.

He loved his family.

**Danilovesglee**


	19. HI

_**Hi**_

She walked into the coffee shop with Kurt by her side. They hadn't talked in a while and he had forced her to meet up with him.

"So Ms Berry! How have you been?" Kurt said looking through the Menu.

"I've been super busy with the play, I'm really happy though."

"That's good baby Barbra."

She noticed a guy hunched over a news paper, clearly interested it what he's reading. He looked cute, well what she could see of him. She was taken aback when he looked up right at her and smiled. She smiled back, then looked away so she could listen to Kurt. She ended up zoning out and looking up at News paper guy again mouthing a "hi" to him.

He said "hi" back and stood up winking at her and walking out the back door.

Oh great, she thought to her self, he works here.

**Danilovesglee**


	20. Please stay

__**This was written a very long time ago and i have no idea what it was for but i decided to post it.**

_**Please stay**_

"Wait!" Finn yelled reaching for Rachel's arm.

"What!" Rachel said shrugging his hand off her,

"Please...please just don't leave me." Finn cried. Tears running down his face.

"Finn. I love you and I always will, but I can't be with you if you go." Rachel said tears of her own running down her flushed cheeks.

"You can't make me choose! You always do this!" Finn exclaimed the anger getting to him.

"I'm not making you choose! If you want to do this, because it's your dream, then do it but I refuse to watch you kill yourself slowly. I'm just telling you what's going to happen if you do go, which you will do because it's your dream. Do what makes you happy finny."

Rachel said clasping on to his hand.

"I don't want to lose you." Finn said falling to his knees full on sobbing now.

"I want what's best for you. I love you. But I have to go." Rachel said walking out of the auditorium.

"Rachel! Wait!" Rachel didn't stop.

"Please..." Finn said burying his face in his hands.

"I love you.." he said to himself.

1 week later...

Finn walked up to the stone house slowly thinking over what he was about to say. He knocked and rang the doorbell. He must have waited for at least five minutes he decided to walk back to the gate and go in through the back door.

He needed to get Rachel back it was a must. He had decided he wasn't going to go. He

Was staying to be

With her. It wasn't worth it, leaving her to go to the army. Where he was going to be lonely and in danger. He hadn't told his mom that he was thinking about going, she would have probably killed him herself.

I opened the door slowly and made my way into her house


	21. Video gamTexting

**WARNING! thia chapter contains a bit of sexual suggestion i guess, so if you don't like don't read.**

_**Video gam-texting**_

"Fuck Hudson." His friend Puck said.

"What?" Finn said looking at Puck expectantly.

"Who the hell are you texting?"

"Rachel, why?"

"booty call girl?" Puck says a smile on his face.

"Shut up." he said receiving a new text.

_'Baby I need you so bad.'_

"Dude, you're smiling like an idiot. Are you falling for her?"

"What? No." Finn paused thinking for a second. "She doesn't like me that way."

"But you do." Puck stated.

"I didn't say that... Maybe I don't know." Finn said typing back a message.

_'I want you too baby, how much do you want me?'_

"You're a goner dude."

The response came fast.

_'So bad baby, I want you pounding into me from behind in my tight Wet pussy. I want to suck you and feel your hot cum shooting down my throat.'_

He was already hard.

"so uh I have to go man." Finn said pocketing his phone and getting up.

"We haven't even started playing!"

"I know but dude if you read what I just read you would leave too."

"show me."

"No, I have to go." he said slamming the door.

"Fucker." Puck said falling in the couch

**I can't believe i did that. omg please forgive me. k bye**

**Danilovesglee**


	22. Sexting

**SMUT i guess. So Dglee and Prncssjortiz004 made me write this. i don't like it.**

The apartment was empty, she was feeling lonely and well kind of horny. Her roommate Santana wasn't going to be home for hours and she needed Finn sure they weren't public in their relationship yet, but they were slowly getting to the point where they could tell each other anything and maybe soon she could tell everyone.

Finn had told her that he would be hanging with Puckerman for the day so she knew it wasn't important. She took her phone out and started typing away.

'_Baby I need you so bad' _she sent it before she could rethink anything and let it go. She took a seat on her couch and waited turning on the TV not too interested it what was on.

_'I want you too baby, how much do you want me?' _she got the message a few minutes after which meant he was probably getting grilled by Puck.

_'So bad baby, I want you pounding into me from behind in my tight Wet pussy. I want to suck you and feel your hot cum shooting down my throat.'_

Rachel couldn't believe she had sent that, what had gotten into her, oh well to late to be changing her mind. Her phone buzzed right away.

'_mmm, I'm going to pound into you so hard and fast. Baby I want to feel you so wet and tight around my cock, I want to lick everything you'll give me.'_

Now she was hot and bothered she needed him inside her in the next ten seconds.

**Danilovesglee**

'_Get over here and ill do anything.'_

'_cuming'_Was what he sent back, oh he was good.


	23. Decisions

**Alright everybody thanks for all the reviews, and i hope you don't mind the smut. I've had requests to continue that so i might. So this is based off of the Spoilers of Puck giving Finn a Business offer this was written before the spoiler but after the promo**

_**Decisions**_

"Have you ever thought of California?" He closed the locker door and turned towards her.

"What?" she asked a confused look on her face. He took a deep breath and took her hand.

"I got into a school over there, and a Job offer from Puck." Her face paled and she opened her mouth to speak.

"You should go." she looked at her feet and started to walk away.

"What? Wait Rach no." He pulled her towards him.

"This is a great opportunity Rach, we could go to-" She cut him off

"No, don't even go there, I told you at the beginning of the summer last year that my dream was New York and Broadway and nothing was going to get in the way of that."

"But Rachel we're married."

"I-I know that but maybe we rushed into things. You need to go to California Finn, and I'll go to New York."

"No I won't go, I-I can't go without you." He could see the tears forming in her eyes as she shook her head and his heart sunk.

"You said it yourself it's a great opportunity and you should take it."

"What about us though?" I felt tears spring into my eyes.

"We'll be together, long distance for a while until we graduate."

"Your dream is Broadway and I'm getting a Job over there."

"Then I guess divorce works too." His head snapped up searching her watery eyes.

"D-divorce? I love you." His voice shaky now

"Me too but we just aren't going to work."

"Can-Can we wait until the end of the year to uh to break up?" He said tears spilling over and running down his cheeks.

"I-it's better to get it over with now." she leaned up towards him and brought her hand up to cup his cheek. She kissed him giving into all the emotion they were feeling, pulling away quickly. "I love you Finn, I always will." Then she turned around and walk out of sight.

**I really hope this doesn't happen if it does they better not break up. **

**I'll shoot Ryan myself. **

**Danilovesglee**


	24. 1 year older

_**1 year older**_

He's 17 and she's 18. She's the prettiest girl he's ever seen and yeah he knows that she would never look at him as boyfriend material because he's Kurt's younger brother. Whatever he'll just look at her from a far.

She comes over one day and spends pretty much the whole time cooped up in Kurt's room. He can't stop thinking about her, he's shooting Zombies and all he can think about is how it would feel to kiss her. His mom says age doesn't matter as long as that person loves you and he thinks he'd be really popular with the guys for getting an older woman. God she's so pretty and he dreams about her all the time. More then is healthy really. Dreams about touching her and feeling her under him. Well he's a teenage boy it's normal.

"Finn, Rachel and I want to play just dance so leave." Kurt said jumping beside him on the couch.

"Oh uh yeah sure." He can't really think since Rachel is right there and he can smell her vanilla shampoo.

"Kurt don't be mean!" she says giving Kurt a pointed look.

"Would you like to join us Finn?"

"Sure Rachel yeah." He can't really think straight

"Great let's put the game in." Yeah he wouldn't be able to play right.

They dance for a while and he gets partnered up with Rachel for one song where he needs to get on his knees and propose, which he doesn't actually kneel down for the first time and when she notices makes him do it properly because 'Finn this game is for exercise and if you don't do the moves it won't work' when they're done they all collapse on the couch and breath heavily.

"Kurt, Carol is driving me home right?" she asks leaning her head against his chest and he hopes she cant feel his heart speed up.

"Yeah, we should get going it's late." she lifts her head off his chest and stands up.

"Ok, Bye Finn! I'll see you at school Monday!" she blows him a kiss because that's what she always does and walks over to the door with Kurt. As they leave he can't help but think that he's in love with her.

**Danilovesglee**


	25. Will you shut up?

_**Will you shut up?**_

"RACHEL!" Finn said sitting straight up in bed.

"shh" was her only response.

"No, listen. I've got it!"

"I'm sleeping."

"Will you just listen to me?"

"No I'm sleeping."

"No you're not."

"Fine. What?"

"I know what to name her." Rachel exhaled and continued

"Go on"

"Allie." He said trying not to bounce on the bed.

"That's cute, but what if it's a boy?" His face scrunched up in thought.

"I don't know, but it's a girl you know that."

"No, we don't." she said rolling on to her side and cuddling her pillow.

"Now will you shut up? It's three in the morning and I have to get up at seven."

"Yes babe. I love you." He said as he spooned into her side.

"mhm... Me too"

**Danilovesglee**


	26. Stop

**Guys I'm still working on the fluffy chapter! sorry I've taken so long I've just been super sick still am actually!**

_**Stop**_

"We have to stop this." She said as she slipped on his shirt walking over to the bedroom door.

"Do you want to? Stop I mean?"

"Do you know how hard it is to go home and lie to your boyfriend?" Finn walked up behind her and rapped his arms around her.

"You wouldn't have to lie if you didn't have a boyfriend."

Rachel turned around and hooked her arms around his neck"

"I can't break up with him Finn."

"Why not?" He said frowning

"Is it possible to love two people at the same time?" she said looking up into his eyes

"Yes, yo-you love him?"

"I don't know Finn."

He smiles his half grin at her and leans down to kiss her. Before he can her phone rings.

She picks it up and looks at the screen.

"It's Kyle." He leans down and peppers kisses on her neck.

"Ignore it." he mumbles nibbling in her ear.

"I can't." she says with a little moan

"Hey babe." At this Finn slipped his hand under his shirt and started trailing his fingers closer to where she wanted.

"Ye-ah umm I- I'm just hanging out with Santana and I'll be home! Soon." She said squeaking on 'home' when Finn slipped a finger inside her.

"Ok, bye baby." she put her phone down and pounced in him.

"You suck!"

"You like it."

"Shut up and keep going."

**Danilovesglee**


	27. Sneak peek for POTS

**This is a SneaK Peek for a new Fan Fiction I'm writting and its called Powers of the sun. This takes place a few chapters into the Storty. **

_**Sneak peek for POTS**_

"Santana pass me the fucking gun."

"No can do babe." Santana sat down on the black leather couch and inspected her nails.

"I hate you!" Rachel yelled pacing the stone coloured room.

"We can't do anything Rach! You were hit in the head and your powers magically disappeared and I'm being defective!" Rachel sighed and sat down beside her friend.

"If only Jasmine were here."

"Oh shut up about Jasmine."

"You're just jealous that her powers are stronger than ours combined!" It was true Jasmine's powers could do anything even get them out of the tiny cement room they were stuck in without lifting a finger.

"Well maybe I am! Where's Finn anyways? He claims to love you."

"He does! I bet you he's looking for me right along side with Diana." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Right, I bet you he's enjoying the way Diana is rocking his world." Santana snapped back.

"Shut up San! Diana is my friend she would never do that to me, Finn wouldn't either!" Why was Santana being this way?

"She was part of the "I want to bang Finn Hudson club" before she became your friend so"

"Can you just accept that me and Finn are in love and stop pretending to not be in love with him?" Rachel practically yelled and stood up crossing the room.

"What? Me in love with Frankenteen? Ha! You're kidding." Santana had to keep her cool if not she was going to expose everything she had made a mission to keep hidden,

"Whatever Rachel lets just find a way to get out of here."

"Agreed. Hey? Do you still have that weird device thing Kurt gave you?" She began digging in her purse while Santana took the communication device out of her hair.

"Here." Santana handed over the device and Rachel hooked it up to her dead cell phone.

"If we concentrate hard enough we might be able to get the little power we have left and turn my cell on while getting reception from this 'thing' and communicating with the alliance." Santana nodded and then began to work. Finally the phone lot up and Rachel furiously Dialed the headquarters number.

"Hello?" A girls voice answered. Diana.

"Di! We need help!"

"Is that Rachel?" questioned the voice that belonged to Finn."

"Yes! Ok Rachel we are tracking you right now." Diana spoke.

"Finally!" Rachel put the phone on the miniature table and sat down.

"Are you guys hurt? Finn's worried voice asked.

"No baby we are fine."

"Good, I was so worried."

"I love you." Rachel said and Santana's insides churned.

"I love you too."

"Ew." Diana and Santana said in sync.

"Ok, Rachel I've got your location Jasmine, Kurt and Finn are on their way."

"Thank you Diana." Rachel said

"No pro-" the phone turned off and there was banging on the door.

"Shit" Santana said as she stood up and sat on the couch again.

**Tell me what you think!**

**Danilovesglee**


	28. Complicated

__**Lots of depressing updates today, I don't know, I'm just sad. k well bye.**

_**Complicated**_

She walked though the door, face pale, eyes ready to cry.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked walking up to her

"He asked me to marry him." was all she said a squeak in her voice.

"W-what." He was speechless. He had just gotten her back and now he was going to lose her again.

"Kyle, he asked me. I-he took me out to dinner and just asked me, I came here from the restaurant."

"What did you say?" He wasn't looking at her and the lump in his throat was growing.

"I told him I couldn't answer right away." she moved over to the kitchen and served herself a glass of water.

"Say no." Finn looked up and smiled taking her hands in his. "Yeah, say no and we'll go somewhere! Run away for a while." Rachel looked at him teary eyed.

"Finn, I-I can't." His smile turned into a frown and his eyes glistened.

"Why? I love you and you love me, Rachel this shouldn't be hard! We've been seeing each other for five months behind his back." He was sure he was soon going to start crying.

"I don't want to loose him Finn! I love him." Her voice lowering at the end.

"This is a big deal Rachel, this- this, commitment to him? Is marriage now! Not Some boyfriend you can just dump! It's him or me." He finished tears spilling over his red rimmed eyes.

"don't make me choose." tears of her own rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm not making you, you've already chosen." He walked over to the door opening it wide and facing Rachel.

"Have a nice life Rachel. I hope Kyle treats you right." He looked down at the floor. Rachel could see his tears dropping to the floor.

"Please, Finn don't do this." walking over to him she tried to get him to look back at her.

"Go."

"Finn-"

"Now." She walked through the open door.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too." he said before he shut the door.

**Danilovesglee**


	29. Denial

__**Don't even pay attention to this one.**

_**Denial**_

"She's gone Kurt! She stopped loving me and left." Finn said pacing the floor.

"Finn-"

"I just need to call her and- and she'll come back."

"Finn-"

"Why would she leave me? Why she's so mean."

"Finn! You need to stop being selfish! You need to accept that Rachel's dead! She died Finn!" Kurt exploded.

"No, no stop Kurt! No!" Finn had fresh tears in his eyes.

"Denial is the first step and then-"

"Shut up Kurt! Shut up! Just shut up." He collapsed into a heap on the floor, sobs racking through his body.

**Danilovesglee**


	30. Parties are stupid

_**Parties are stupid.**_

Rachel had invited him to her house warming party three days ago telling him "You don't need to bring anything, just your cute butt." She had said this during their third round of sex over at his apartment. The only bad thing about this was that her boyfriend of a year, Kyle was here and he was touching Rachel and never leaving her out of sight. Finn had caught Kyle looking at him a few times through the night, he couldn't blame the guy, I mean he was doing the same thing. At some point in the evening Kyle had disappeared giving Finn a chance to talk to Rachel, he excused himself from the active conversation of "How to give head." given by Santana and Brittany, and walked over to Rachel.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked her taking a sip from his Red Solo cup.

"Yes! You?" She seemed overly hyper. He thought it was the alcohol.

"It's okay, it's fun receiving glares from your boyfriend." He smirked at her and she smile back.

"Don't provoke him Finn!" He leaned in closer to her ear, brushing by her lips in the process.

"I wouldn't do anything like that." He said, voice filled with lust.

"Finn! Someone could of seen that." she scolded at him.

"mm baby, I want you so bad." Finn leaned in a bit more, closer to her mouth.

"What's going in here?" Kyle's voice came from behind them, making the smile creep away from Finn's mouth.

"We were just talking Kyle." Rachel said hiding the nervousness in her voice.

"Talking very closely." Kyle glared at him.

"It's loud in here man." Finn spoke up.

"Not that loud, Finn can I talk to you outside?" oh shit, he was in trouble now.

"Yeah sure." He said walking over to the door leaving Kyle talking to Rachel. A few seconds later Kyle walked out.

"What's going on?" he said.

"What do you mean?" Finn new what Kyle meant.

"Are you trying to get Rachel back? Because its not going to happen." It's already happening Finn said in his head.

"No, we were just talking."

"Look Finn, you're a good guy but Rachel's mine now and you're never getting her back." this guy was getting on his nerves.

"We'll see about that." Finn said giving Kyle a smug smile and walking back into the house.

His smile faltered as he remembers who's house he was in.

Rachel's and Kyle's. The house they had bought together.

**Danilovesglee**


	31. Marry you

_**Marry you.**_

She didn't want to be here. She hated her dress it was suffocating her. The lighting was horrible and don't get her started on the food. Really there wasn't anything wrong with her dress, it was pink and suited the theme of the dress rehearsal, the food was from this super expensive restaurant that she had been to before and it was great. She didn't care about the lighting. She was upset because she didn't want to be there. She didn't want a dress rehearsal and worse of all, she didn't want to marry Kyle tomorrow afternoon.

She found herself drifting from this place where her family was gathered with Kyle's family and going somewhere else, somewhere where she was happy and smiling, somewhere with Finn.

She had to leave, get out of the suffocating pink dress that fit her perfectly and away from the overly loud happy people. She checked to make sure no one was looking, stood up from her chair and walked through the kitchen door.

The food was all set up and looking beautiful but she didn't have time to admire it, she needed to get out and make it into the arms of the man she loves.

Just as she goes to step out through the back door, the voice makes her freeze.

"Rachel?" She slowly turns around to face her fiancée.

"Kyle." she squeaks out.

"Where are you going?" He asks eyeing her with adoration and love, which makes Rachel feel like crap.

"I'm not feeling well, I was hoping to sleep it off before the wedding tomorrow." Her acting skills came in perfectly, helping her lie to the man that was so Intensely in love with her.

"Baby, was it something you ate?"

"Probably, I think so." That's a lie. She hadn't eaten anything.

"Okay, you go home and get better, I'll stay here until this is all over." Kyle said pulling Rachel towards him, giving her a kiss on the cheek and walking out of the kitchen.

"See you." She whispered.

She couldn't believe she had lied to Kyle, the guy she claimed to love. She turned around pushing the door open and walking out over to her car, driving the opposite direction of her house.

**Danilovesglee**


	32. Well then

_**Well then.**_

Puck didn't know what to do with his best friend. He had been sulking ever since he found out the date to Rachel's wedding.

He was in such a deep funk, he wouldn't eat all he did was go to work and sleep.

"Man, you need to shower."

"I will tomorrow." Finn said sipping from his beer.

"Dude, seriously you need to talk to her or something." Finn scoffed

"She won't listen; she loves Kyle that stupid douche bag.

"Stop the wedding then." Puck suggested. Finn shot a glare at him.

"I don't understand. I thought I was winning her back, I thought that she was going to break up with him and get back with me." tears welled up in his eyes.

"No, dude don't start crying in front of me." Puck said a nervous tone to his voice.

"I love her. I-I thought she loved me back! She doesn't and now I lost her forever!" Finn said throwing his hands in the air.

"Then stop being a fucking pussy and get her back you asshole!" Finn new Puck was frustrated with all his whining.

"I don't know how."

"Well then, stop complaining." Puck said retreating to his room.


	33. Happily ever after?

**Later tonight I'm updating a Smutty one, just for Diana.**

_**Happily ever after?**_

He hears the knock on his apartment door. He wonders who it could be, Puck's sleeping over at some girls house and even if he did come home he has a key. It's 12:30 so it could be an emergency. He lazily lifts himself off his bed and stumbles over to the door desperately trying to not trip over his feet.

He cracks the door open and sees her. She's in a pretty frilly pink dress. She bites her lip and looks at him hopefully.

"What are you doing here?" he says voice barely above a whisper.

"Let me in?" she questions.

"Why are you here?" Opening the door letting Rachel in.

"I needed to see you." she was facing him now her voice soft.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for your wedding tomorrow?" He said darkly

"I can't marry him. I lied to him today, told him I wasn't feeling well and that I was going home." He looked up at her a confused look on his face.

"So?" He asked.

"I'm calling the wedding off."

"Are you serious?" He could feel the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Yes."

"Yes."

**Danilovesglee**

**Ps. Update for POTS will be earlier than Tuesday.**


	34. You Again

__**I don't know why I'm doing the whole cheating thing, I don't condone cheating it isnt right, but it's Finchel and I dont know I like it.**

_**You again.**_

"Are you sure you're ready to see Rachel again? I mean after you guys broke up, it was hard for both of you." Kurt was in the kitchen cooking a pie for Tina's birthday party.

"I'll be fine dude, it was a mutual break up." He says from his spot on the couch.

"That doesn't mean you don't love her." Kurt says walking into the living room and handing him a cup filled with milk.

"She's with someone Kurt, she moved on." He says dejectedly.

"Do you actually believe that?"

"I'll find out tonight."

The party was in full swing when he finally showed up. He knew she was there before he actually saw her. It was that damn tether. He felt her and when he turned around their eyes locked together and it felt like it was only them in the small room. He saw her walking towards him and his heart sped up, he hoped he wasn't having a heart attack.

She was in front of him in a few seconds. He hadn't been this close to her in six months, her smell was intoxicating making him feel dizzy as his heart keep speeding up.

"Hey." she said shyly. She hesitated before moving to embrace him in a hug. He buried his face in her hair, her smell getting stronger. Getting lost in the feeling of being close to her again.

"Hi." he whispered. He was still so in love with her. They broke up because he was going off to California while she was staying in New York to be on Broadway. He thought that maybe since he was back in the city they could be together again. That was before he found out she had a boyfriend.

She pulled back way too soon for Finn's liking.

"how've you been?" He needed to meet his competition, and soon. He wondered if he was here.

"I've been good, busy moving back into the city. You?"

"Auditioning for Broadway musicals. I'm working on an off broadway play too." Yeah, he needed to meet this guy.

"Cool, well I should uh go."

"Finn, I thought we could at least be friendly towards each other."

"We are, we're friends."

"Then let's talk."

"You wanna talk? Fine let's talk." He said his annoyance and Jealousy showing.

"I miss you, I think I'm still in love with you but you moved on and found some dude to screw." Oh how he hates word vomit.

"Guess we can't be friends." that stung.

"No we can't, because you clearly don't reciprocate what I feel." He said walking away.

Time flew by, only a few people were left at the party. He decided he needed fresh air since he really couldn't take his eyes off Rachel.

He walked out on to the balcony inhaling some air taking a deep breath trying to forget her.

He heard the door slide open. It was her. He felt it.

"It's not true you know."

"What?"

"Not loving you anymore."

"You love me? He turned and faced her.

"I never stopped."

"Then why are you with him?"

"I care about him."

"You love me and care about him?" he said moving his face closer to hers.

"Yes." She said leaning towards him.

"You'll have to choose eventually." He said huskily a smug smile on his face.

"I don't think it's that easy." he cupped her cheek and leaned in only leaving an inch between them.

"I'll help you." Then the gap disappeared and his tongue was in her mouth exploring all the places he used to know by memory. She moaned into his mouth and again it was only them.

He broke the kiss when they needed air and whispered.

"I'll make it easier."

**Danilovesglee**


	35. Inside

**This is SMUT! Its for Diana and Jasmine. **

_**Inside**_

"Finally." She said in a lusty voice as Finn walked through her door.

"Hey baby, mmm did you put that on for me?" Finn groans

"Finn I'm in sweats and a t-shirt." Rachel giggles

"You look amazing." He walked over to her grabbing her hips and sucking on her neck.

"oh Finn." She moaned

He started pulling her sweater over her head. He moaned when he saw she wasn't wearing anything under it.

"Baby I missed you so much."

"What about Emma." she asked not pausing her roaming hands.

"I told you I'm not dating her, I don't want to see anyone but you." He stopped kissing her to take his shirt off.

"But it's different for you right?" he said as he resumed kissing her.

"Don't bring him into this." She moved her hand down to his pants and grabbed him through his pants making him grunt.

He moved his mouth down to her breast taking a pebbled nipple into his mouth.

"oh god. Oh Finn please!"

"What do you want Rach?" Finn knew what she wanted.

"I want you to fuck me." She tugged his pants down while he pulled off her pants taking her panties down with them.

As soon as they were down he dipped a finger inside her seeing if she was ready. She was so ready, she was practically dripping.

She cupped him and ran her hand up and down making sure he was ready. She lined him up at her entrance and he thrusted into her.

"Faster." she moaned

Finn complied and started thrusting faster pulling out and slamming back in.

"mmm. Oh god." He lifted her leg off the ground and changed the angle making him see stars.

"Rachel you're so tight."

"Fuck me Finn."

He moved faster and harder, sucking on her neck leaving a small mark.

"AHHHH! OH FINN HARDER!" Rachel screamed out.

He knew she was almost there.

"Come for me baby. Come for me." He moaned he was almost there too. He needed her to go first. He pulled all the way out making her frown but before she could say anything he slammed back in. Making her gasp then scream.

"I'm coming! Ahh FINN!" She collapsed onto his shoulder her walls fluttering around his length making him come.

Coming down from her high Rachel spoke.

"He doesn't matter, not like you do." He pulled out of her, kissing her and pulling up his boxers.

"Then be with me."

"You know I can't."

"When does he get back from his business trip?" Finn asked annoyed.

"Tomorrow." She knew that Finn wasn't happy about her dating Kyle.

"When will we see each other?" he asked sitting down on her couch.

"I'll call you, go over to your place."

"One more time before I leave?"

He asked smirking at her, all thoughts about her boyfriend disappearing.

"mhm."

**Danilovesglee**


	36. Text

**I don't know what this is ok? lol. I have one drabble planned out, with Allie and Finn at the park.**

**_Text_**

Her phone lit up on her desk, she lazily reached over for it, hoping against hope that it wasn't him.

'Hey.' She didn't know if to answer or not, they hadn't talked in three weeks since the mutual break up and maybe they should keep it that way. She needed to see how he was doing though, so she unlocked her Iphone and typed back a quick message

'What do you need Finn?' The response came fast.

'You' She hadn't seen that one coming.

'I thought we said it was for the best if we broke up…'

'I know what we said, I don't like it.'

'Are you drunk?'

'No.'

'Then why?'

'Because I can't stop thinking about you.'

'Finn, please stop.'

'I'm sorry.' She studied the text, what could he be sorry for?

'For what?'

'Not being good enough, leaving you.'

'You were good enough, we agreed that it was the best for you.'

'I'll be in New York when my six months is up.'

'I- don't know what to say.'

'Say you'll be with me again.' Oh god, why is Finn like this, he's probably so drunk.

'I can't'

'Why?'

'I'm seeing someone.' Lie

'Oh.'

'I miss you.' She never got a reply.

_**Danilovesglee.**_

_**ps. Jasminela is my OTP**_

_**follow Prncssjortiz004 on twitter.**_


	37. I wish

_**I wish**_

"Hey Alyssa!"

"Allie!" Her friends said from the table they were sitting at.

"Hey." Allie said sadly. Not reciprocating her friends happiness.

"What's wrong?" Josh asked.

"I heard him crying again. He thinks I can't. It always happens. Every year on those three days, her birthday, their anniversary and the day she died." She looked down at her hands, tears filling her eyes.

"Oh, Allie." Jamie said sympathetically

"I know I didn't know her but-but sometimes I wish I did. So I could walk into his room, hug him and share the heartbreak and pain he feels." she laughs bitterly "Then again, if I had met her she would still be here. Being my mom." the tears that she had tried to contain fell from her eyes. She didn't care if she cried in front of her best friends.

"He'll get better."

"it's been fourteen years, Jamie. He can't get over it, they were soul mates." She looked at Jamie's blurry image. "My dads broken, he can't be fixed, I tried, believe me I tried. It's not happening."

"What's today?" Josh asked.

"Her birthday, he doesn't show it. He's all happy an dad like when I'm around but when I go in my room he cries, I hear him and it hurts to know that he won't cry in front of me."

"He just doesn't want you to suffer, what he doesn't know Is that you are." Jamie added getting up to hug Allie.

"I asked him about her once. He said all these wonderful things about her how much I look like her. I just wish I had known her, I want my mom." She said the sobs getting louder.

"It'll be okay, you'll both get through this." Josh stood up and took her hand. "come on, let me walk you home."

"We have school." Allie says clearing the tears from her face.

"You need to be with your dad."

"Thank you guys."

Her friends were the best, an yeah she needed her daddy and her daddy needed her.

**Sorry I wrote this the day I couldn't talk to Jasmine. I was depressed. **

**oh JASMINE! He texted me, I'll DM you later.**

**Danilovesglee**


	38. Family outing

**This ones better.**

_**Family outing.**_

"Chris! Get away from me!" Alyssa yelled at her eight year old brother who was holding out a spider right in her face.

"This spider is more scared of you then you are of it." Chris retorted, bringing the spider closer to his face to have a better look.

"You're a gross kid." Alyssa said looking back down at her iPhone that her mom and Dad had gotten her for Christmas.

'Where are you?' The message said. It was from her best friend Josh. 'Central park' she typed back quickly.

"Allie, put your phone away." Her dad said.

"Daddy! I'm trying to get Josh to come."

"Well if he says he's coming then put your phone away." Finn had known Josh and his parents since Alyssa had started school, he trusted Josh, but he knew that Allie and Josh's relationship was going in the romantic direction. Rachel had told him that it was only natural for a fourteen year old girl to develop feelings for a guy. It had calmed him down a bit. But not for long, Alyssa Rose Hudson was his baby girl and he wasn't ready to lose her, but if he had to share her he was glad it was with Josh.

"Finn, where's Ethan?" Rachel asked coming behind him, her eyes searching the park for their youngest boy.

"I'll go look at the playground, Rosie go check my kitty pool, Rach you stay here." Finn instructed and went on his way to find his five year old.

"Ethan!" He looked walked over to the sandbox. How could he lose his son? Ethan wasn't very quiet so he should be easy to find.

He walked over to the swing sets then the slide, under the playground and on top. He was just about to walk over to their picnic spot and see if Rachel had found him when he saw a little boy that looked a lot like his son, sitting against a tree with an older blonde boy. He walked over to them and listened to the conversation.

"And so I broke mommy's special Broa-Broadway pen." Ethan explained.

"Your mommy must be really worried about you; she doesn't care about a pen like she cares about you." The older boy said.

"Hey." Finn said startling the younger boy.

"Daddy! I'm sorry!" He said jumping up and hugging him.

"It's okay Ethan, we should go, and your mom's freaking out." He looked over to the blonde boy and smiled.

"Thanks Josh, let's go, Allie's waiting." Josh stood up and wiped off his hands on his pants walking at Finns side.

"Thanks Mr Hudson." He said.

"Josh, you know you can call me Finn."

"Yes, I know." Josh's face broke out into a big smile.

Yeah, as long a Josh was with Alyssa everything would be fine. He approved.

**Danilovesglee**


	39. Happy New Year

_**Happy New Year**_

10...

Where was he? He should of been here by now. But no. Yesterday he was drinking an partying all night. She was loosing him.

9...

He was late, he knew that staying up late and drinking beer with his buddies last night was a really bad Idea.

8...

She hated him, why was he doing this to her? She had to be up on stage right after the New Year was announced. He was supposed to be supporting her too.

7...

In all reality he missed her. They don't see each other much, with school, work, and acting. He couldn't help but think that he was loosing her.

6...

She felt like crying, they were fighting a lot too. About anything. She knew it was her head trying to justify why they weren't together all the time.

5...

He made his way towards the side of the stage hoping to find her there. All the people looked happy and smiling but it was different for him. This meeting could make or break his relationship.

4...

She's standing by the side of the stage. If he doesn't make it by the end of the countdown their relationship was done.

3...

He spotted her. Face glowing in the flashing lights. He ran over to her and stood in front of her.

"Did I make it? Can I keep you?" He said voice broken.

2...

"Yes. I love you Finn, never again okay?" She said hugging him.

"Promise, I love you too.." She took in the sadness in his eyes slowly disappearing and turning into lust and happiness.

1...

He leaned in and kissed we with all the love and angst he's been holding in for the past week when she kicked him out. But they're okay now and they both think this New Year had started off at a good spot.

"Happy New Year." She whispered against his lips.

"Happy New Years Rach."

It was okay.

**Le bye!**

**Danilovesglee**


	40. Back home

_**Back home**_

"Alyssa, Chris, Ethan!" Rachel called out for her kids.

"MOMMY!" Ethan was the first one to greet her jumping into her arms clinging to her neck as if his life depended on it.

"Baby boy! I missed you do much." Rachel said as she kissed his soft fuzzy chest nut hair. Inhaling his sweet sent. Ethan was shaking and Rachel knew he had started to cry.

"Never." sob "Leave." sob "Again." He said hiccuping.

"Did you not enjoy your week with uncle Kurt?" Rachel asked holding on to him tighter.

"No." He said stubbornly

"I promise that I'll take you on the next vacation mommy and daddy take."

"Otay." He spoke in a whisper calming down. She put him in his feet as he took off outside the house to see his dad who was paying the Taxi driver.

"Mom!" Chris hugged her as she walked into the kitchen, the smell of cookies making her hungry.

"Hey mom, we're making cookies." Ally said giving her a smile, her hands covered in dough.

"How was it?" Kurt said putting down a cooking sheet.

"Not much like a vacation. Press meetings an all. Yum! Cookies! I'm so hungry." Rachel said taking a freshly baked cookie from the baking sheet, the sweet chocolate chips melting into her mouth.

"Ethan hadn't napped, he's been getting teary eyed all day. We distracted him enough so he wouldn't break out into full blown sobs but he'll go hide in your room and cry. I found him there a couple times during the week." Kurt explained. Rachel's heart sank.

"My poor baby, he didn't do well with us gone all week huh?" She asked.

"No, like I said he cried at random times."

"He cried when I hugged him." Rachel said.

"What can you do? He's a mamas boy." Kurt shrugged.

"How about these guys?" She motioned to her children making more cookies.

"They're angels!" Kurt replied smirking at Ally and Chris.

"Hey guys!" Finn Sao walking in to the kitchen with Ethan in his arms. Ethan reached his arms out for Rachel and Finn handed him to her giving her a kiss in the process.

"Hi daddy!" Ally yelled hugging Finn leaving cookie dough on his jacket.

"Hey cookie monster." Finn laughed wholeheartedly.

"Father." Chris said seriously.

"Chris." Finn returned in his tone.

"I missed you." Chris said laughing and hugging Finn.

"Me too buddy, we need a boys day out."

"Mommy I want to sleep." Ethan spoke into Rachel's ear.

"Okay baby, go on I'll be right there." She said trying to put him down but Ethan wouldn't have it he was clinging to her neck again feet around her waist in a death grip.

"NO! I want you to come with me." Ethan said starting to cry.

"Baby, I'll be right there." She looked at Finn who looked worried about his son.

"N-no I-I ne-need y-you t-to c-come w-with m-me!" Ethan said sobbing.

"Ethan you don't need to cry." Finn said trying to get his son off Rachel.

"NO! Don't touch me! Mommy!" Rachel held on to him and looked around at her family standing in the kitchen. Everyone had surprised looks on their faces.

"Ethan? Why are you crying?" Rachel asked him trying to look at his face.

"You are gonna leave me again!" That bottle her heart as tears started to form in her eyes. She hadn't known that this was going to affect her youngest son so much.

"I won't leave you, I promised. I'll take you to bed." She said starting to walk out of the kitchen.

"Your bed?" He asked still crying.

"Yes baby."

"Daddy too?"

"If you want too." Rachel paused and looked toward the kitchen.

"Finn!" she yelled

"Coming." Finn said walking up behind them. They walked to Finn and Rachel's room and set Ethan down on the bed with some convincing of course.

"Don't leave until I wake up." Ethan said already on the verge of falling asleep.

"Okay baby." Rachel said kissing his head and looking at Finn that was in Ethan's other side.

"I guess we're sleeping with a guest in our bed for the next few nights?" Finn asked laughing

"I guess so." Rachel said reaching for Finn's hand.

"I didn't know he would act like this." She said sadly.

"Me neither. He's just a mamas boy." Finn caressed Rachel's hand starting to get up.

"Where are you going?"

"I need food, you coming?" Rachel looked hesitant.

"What if he wakes up?"

"We eat then come back right after we're done." She nodded and stood up slowly trying not to move the bed to much.

"I missed him too you know?" She said taking Finn's hand an walking out into the hallway.

"Me too babe, I'm going to miss you." Rachel gave him a confused look.

"What?"

"We can't have sex while he's in our bed. I've had you to myself for seven days." Rachel smiled and kisses his cheek.

"We'll have plenty of sex once he goes back into his own bed."

"Great who knows how long that will take your kid is stubborn."

"My kid?" Rachel laughed.

"He's more like you." they're outside the kitchen now.

"No, he's like you. You know clingy and jealous." She kissed him and Finn pouted when she pulled away.

"That guy looked at your ass."

"He was gay Finn."

"doesn't matter."

"MOMMY!" She heard Ethan crying from upstairs.

"You go eat."

It was going to be a long day.


	41. The hunger glee games

_**The Hunger Glee Games part I scene I Rachel as Katniss, Finn as Gale. **_

"Rachel?" Said Finn walking into the room.

"What?" She sniffled.

"It-it'll be okay, You're gonna come home an-"

"Maybe its time for you to let me go." Finn's eyes filled with tears.

"Never, You'll come, you have to fight."

"Finn! I'm going to die! Don't you get it? I- I cant sing them to death." She looked at Finn and smiled. "I love you. Just know I love you and you'll be okay." She place a hand on Finn's cheek and he closed his eyes savouring the for what could be the last time.

"I love you too. So much. Promise me you'll fight promise."

"I promise." She said kissing his lips and tasting his tears.

"You have to go now." The curly haired man that had come through the door said, pulling Finn up by the arms, dragging him out of the room.

"Rachel!" Finn yelled in agony.

"I promise." She whispered

Let the games begin.


	42. Fight

_**Fight**_

"You?"

"No" He spoke softly

"Who?"

"You."

"Oh." Shocking really

"Don't." he says voice pleading.

"I have too. It's not my choice." She looked at him, trying not to let the tears come.

"you'll die."

"I'm sorry."

"Fuck you."

"Finn!" She looks at him and sees the tears spilling out of his eyes.

"Whatever."

"You're an ass."

"I don't want you to die! It's not fair"

"Well, bad luck then!"

"Are you saying you'll die?"

"No I'll fight."

"good." he hugs her hoping it's not the last time he does so.


	43. Marrieage cooties

_**Marriage cooties**_

"Wait!" Rachel said calling to her best friend.

"Rachel you're a girl."

"I don't have cooties!" Rachel whined stomping her foot.

"Puck says you do."

"Yeah we'll Santana says boys do too."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because you're my best friend and I love you." Finn frowned

"I don't."

"Fine." She says walking away.

"Wait!" Finn yelled. Rachel stopped but didn't look back.

"What?"

"I still love you, come over after school?"

"No."

"Rachel!"

"You hurt my feelings!"

"I'm sorry I hurted your feelings, we're still getting married right?"

"It's hurt. Yes. We're still getting married."


	44. Manly talk

_**Manly talk**_

"Kyle." Finn said when he opened the door to his apartment.

"Hudson." Kyle said walking into Finn's home.

"Look man I-"

'Fuck you.

"I'm sorry Kyle." Finn said in all honesty.

"I'll get her back." Ha. No. that's not happening.

"Not even in your dreams." Finn stated.

"I love her and I'll fight for her."

"Guess what? I won." He knew Rachel wasn't a prize to be won but this guy was starting to get on his nerves.

"Well she's going to realize why she left you in the first place and come back to me."

"Give it up! I won this fight and I got her back I'm sure as hell not giving her up, I'll keep fighting until the day I die."

"You screwed me over man. We were friends." Yeah once.

" Don't pull that shit on me, we never really were friends you always had feelings for her! You screwed me over first when I got a call from my brother telling me that my so called friend had started dating my ex Fiancée. We haven't been friends for a long time if we ever were.

"You still have no right to come back and steal her from me!"

"Get out." Finn said pointing towards the door.

"Fine, but I'm getting her back." Kyle said as he walked away.

Not if Finn could help it.


	45. The truth comes out

_**The truth comes out**_

"I cheated." Rachel blurted out from her place at the table. Kyle froze.

"What?" A dark expression took over his face.

"I've been cheating. For months I-I left the day of the rehearsal dinner to see him." She said emotionless.

"Who?" He spoke tears in his eyes.

"F-Finn." Kyle's face broke as he started shaking and he sank to the floor.

"I'm so so sorry." Rachel said walking over towards him.

"You cheated on me with your ex-boyfriend." It wasn't a question, it seemed like he was trying to convince himself.

"I feel so bad."

"We can still get married and forget all this ever happened."

"No, I love him, I can't marry you." Kyle walked over to her and hugged her, sobbing into her neck.

"Please Rachel please, I need you." He begged her.

"I'm sorry." She was at a loss for words

"I'm really sorry." He kept crying.

"I have to go." She pushed him away gently, grabbed her bag that she had filled with her belongings earlier and walked out of the apartment.

Really hard thing to do, leaving the man you loved crying alone.


	46. Dating

**Sorry I took so long to update I just had no drabble ideas. If you have any give them to me and I'll be happy to write you one. Enjoy!**

_**Dating**_

"No!" Finn yelled walking away from Rachel hands raised.

"Come on babe!" She chased after him trying not to knock Chris over in the process. Chris had just started walking and falling wouldn't do much help in keeping him walking.

"It was only a comment! It's not like she's going to start dat-" She was cut off by Finn stopping in his tracks and turning to face her.

"Don't you dare say the D word!" Rachel put her hands on her hips while stomping her foot.

"You're being so immature! Ally is only four, Finn."

"I don't care she will never date, ever. I'm keeping her away from boys." Rachel sighed and picked Chris up who was tugging on her pant leg.

"Right buddy? Daddy is exaggerating?"

"Daddy." Was Chris's response his little arms held out to Finn. Finn smiled and gently took Chris out of her arms.

"He agrees with me. Ally should never date."

"She's only with Derek, your best friends son." Finn frowned

"Have you met Puck? His kid will end up just like him." it was Rachel's turn to frown.

"Puck has a perfectly normal life, he has three children and is married to Julia who is a fantastic girl and keeps him and the kids in line. Stop being so quick to judge." She stomped off into the kitchen gathering the necessities to make a bottle for Chris.

"Well you shouldn't of said "Ally is at her date." you should of added the "Play" part." he mocked

"I'm sorry that I forgot the right term, I didn't know you were going to react like that."

She put the bottle in the microwave and turned back to Finn.

"For the record I do not sound like that." Finn smirked walking towards her.

"No, you sound sexier." Rachel gasps sarcastically.

"Chris is here!"

"He should know that this is how we made him."

"Finn stop!" She took Chris from him and put him in the highchair giving him his bottle.

"We need to get a sitter." Finn groaned when Rachel kissed him soundly.

"Your mom's visiting next week, maybe we can sneak out then." She said kissing him once more before pulling away. She looked at the time and knew it would soon be time to pick Ally up and she wanted to talk to Julia so she would leave an hour earlier.

"I'm going to go pick Ally up from her date, put Chris down for his nap I'll be back in an hour." She said kissing Finn's cheek, grabbing her keys and making her way over to the door.

" Why so long?" Finn asked not catching the last part.

"Well theres probably traffic and they don't live that close."

She explained.

"and you also want to talk to Julia." He paused and then realized what she had said.

"It wasn't a date!" Finn said Rachel giggled and walked out of the house shaking her head at her husbands over protectiveness.

**Danilovesglee**


End file.
